


Puppy Fat

by DissssBishh



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Image, Dom Frank Iero, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Frank just wants gerard to be ok, Lois being the best girl, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post ED recovery, Puppy Gerard, Puppy Play, chubby Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/pseuds/DissssBishh
Summary: puppy fatnoun:fat on the body of a baby or child which disappears around adolescence.But it never left. Not really.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Puppy Fat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, inspired by the video of Frank Playing with Lois on instagram. Not necessary viewing for the fic, but it is incredibly wholesome!

Scales had never been Gerard’s friend. All they did was put a number to how much space he was taking up.

Despite showing his health the blearing numbers failed to reassure him, he stepped out of the bathroom turning quickly before he could catch sight of himself in the mirror. He went to seek out Frank before going back to throw himself into his work to distract himself but the sight of Frank put that plan on the back burner for the time being.

He was laying on the floor in their bedroom, phone awkwardly held in his hand as his other was crossed as Lois their rescue dog lap at his face, in just a pair of briefs.

After coming from what was a rather…dissatisfying weigh in the sight of Frank’s tattoo-covered back and slightly flexing arms came as a pleasant distraction.

Cutting the recording as Lois dove under Franks arms her wet nose pressing against Frank’s nipple.

“You good there?”

“Heh, yeah fine. Trying to prove that you can work with animals.”

Lois seemed to disagree butting her head again against Frank’s phone eager to get the attention back on herself. Frank continued petting her.

“That dog gets more love than I do at times.”

Lois huffed, seemingly knowing where this was going, she gave one last lick to Franks face before crossing to the doorway seeking pats from Gerard then sprinting out of the room.

Frank smirked in challenge.

“You could be my puppy too Gee.”

Gerard got on his knees jokingly nosing against Frank’s side, growling and yipping. The sudden shift in persona shocked Gerard in the change, but hey Frank wasn’t complaining... Much.

“Gee! C’mon, bad boy!”

Pinning Frank down, he shook his hips, as if there was a tail at the end 

“Aww, there, there sweetie, you’re such a cutie.”

Frank reached up running his fingers through Gerard’s hair twisting the strands through his fingers.

“You make a pretty cute puppy Gee.”

“Cute enough to maybe try this again sometime?”

“Puppies don’t speak, but yeah, if you’re a good boy.”

Gerard nuzzled into Frank giving him a happy little yip as Frank continued scratching behind Gerard’s ears.

A week later that hypothetical puppy Gerard was on his hands and knees in the lounge room with a gleeful look in his eyes as he bounded over to Frank sat on the couch.

“C’mon sweetie!”

Frank kept his tone sweet and pleasant, he was enjoying this seeing Gerard so happy and carefree, He was wriggling and writhing, his whole body pulsating with his sweet puppy persona. Frank relaxed into the couch as Gerard came quickly scrambling towards Frank.

His “paws” resting flat on the edge of the seat waiting for permission.

Frank smiled down, placing his hands under Gerard’s armpits offering assistance to get Gerard up, Gerard quickly opting out of what could be an awkward situation of him being too heavy for Frank by pouncing up the couch and onto Frank’s lap, making himself comfortable.

He barely looked as Frank chuckled sweetly.

“Eager little pup!”

He stroked his hands down Gerard’s back, patting him softly on the butt as Gerard wagged his ass. Gerard let out a soft ruff as he turned over on Frank’s lap, eager to distract Frank one of his more... Problem areas... Well if he was being honest.. Everything was a problem area.

He lay there eagerly looking Frank in the eyes praying silently he wouldn’t try to rub his tummy. He stiffened slightly as Frank brought his hands down, he tried to guess where they were going hoping he wasn’t gonna end up panicking today.

This was a fun relaxing thing, for both of them.

Frank brought him back from his thoughts as he felt his hands softly trace Gerard’s cheek.

“Want a treat pup?”

Gerard’s response was cocking his head, hoping it conveyed confusion rather than interest.

Because-no this pup really doesn’t want a treat hasn’t _deserved_ a treat since he looked at the scales last week.

Despite Frank’s encouragement at him getting to a healthier weight it made him feel, heavy. An undeniable heaviness that seeped into everything he did. When he sat down, the chair would _whine_ rather than the quiet creak from it being an older piece. The stretch marks on his arms seemed further embed in his flesh, rather than a reminder of how far he’d come since his teenage years.

Surely cocking his head got that across?

Frank just smiled sweetly, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair as he lay on Franks’ lap somewhat apprehensively.

“Nah, I reckon you need a wash pup.” He smirked.

Somewhat relieved that Frank was in more of a teasing mood than a giving mood today, Gerard moved to the floor almost too eager to get there, Frank followed behind eager to see more of puppy Gee, especially in human Gee’s favourite places, the bath.

He zoned out as Frank all soft hands and gentle whispers helped him undressed before he realized that he was on all fours naked in their bathroom. Gerard was trying to distract himself from the fact he was naked, with Frank completely in control of what he saw.

He focused instead on the task of getting in the tub whilst still being a puppy, he let his paws rest on the lip of the tub, whimpering softly.

“Oh right. Get in the tub on two legs pup.”

Gerard followed the commands briefly standing and climbing into the slightly hot water as he watched frank retrieve a scented hand wash and began washing him he tried to find something else to fixate on, rather than his changing body-

Frank-

His changing body-

Frank’s body-

Frank’s changing body.

That was safe.

He felt more solid in Gerard’s arms, not solid in the way he was during leATHERMOUTH although that had been very attractive era for Frank.

But more like he had finally had a growth spurt, sure he wasn’t any taller, but he sure as hell was broader. Filled out his shirts well, looked even better with them off.

Gerard all of a sudden found he wanted to act on that thought, ignore that clenching feeling in his gut that made him want to be let down the drain with the bathwater.

Focus on Frank, who was scrubbing Gerard’s skin so tenderly- really more of a lather.

Kneeling up to lick Franks face his soapy hands finding purchase on Frank’s shirt

“Alright, alright Pup, I love you too.”

His hands found their place on Gerard’s lower back, holding his dampened form against Franks’ Kissing back, Gerard whined at the feeling of Frank, He wants, more, now.

He let his arms rest around Franks chest giving him the most forceful hug he could manage, hearing a few cracks and Franks’ slight groans.

“Aww, sweetie. Want a hug that hard?”

Nodding his head he relaxed into the arms that were once washing him, now _squeezing_ him, thick firm muscle wrapping around Gerard’s waist.

Frank resumed lathering Gerard up with some floral-scented body wash, the sudsy slippery hands following the natural curve of Gerard’s spine resting before the swell of his ass, his index finger sneakily slipping past Gerard’s tailbone.

Gerard resumed his licking Frank’s face, happily wiggling his ass in Frank’s hands.

His chuckle came from deep within Frank, even as he dodged Gerard’s attempt to cover his face in saliva.

“Pup, c’mon. I’m tryna wash you up here. We can have kisses later.”

Gerard whimpered, pushing his ass further into Frank’s hand the look on Gee’s face certainly made sure he had his puppy dog eyes.

After the promised kisses and towelling they ended up in the kitchen.

Gerard was currently happily lapping from a bowl of water as Frank sat at the breakfast bar.

He looked so joyful, his whole demeanour bright and bubbly. But beyond that he was looking so much healthier, call Frank cheesy and clichéd but he was shining, and yeah, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the way the weight had settled on his thighs, hips and his ass…

Gerard seemed, so much more… Gerard-y. He wanted more of that with him.

He pulled out a granola bar with chocolate drizzle, a small treat, if he wanted to he could have it now still in puppy space or he could de-puppify and have it as a human.

He knew Gerard would probably refuse it under normal circumstances, but maybe now he would let himself have this tiny indulgence.

“Puppy, c’mere. I’ve got something for you.”

he turned around to face frank and saw what he had in his hand.

Fuck. He wanted to be good and for this to be fun for him and Frank but, there were too many calories in that thing.

He nudged the offered treat from his hands retreating across the floor with a daring glint in his eyes.

Frank’s expression was painted in mock surprise as he softly reprimanded Gerard

“Puppy, naughty puppy!”

Frank coerced Gerard into his lap his fingers found the gaping armholes of the sleeveless shirt Gerard had chosen, nerves biting and stimulated by his tickling fingers Gerard letting out a series of happy yips jokingly trying to nip at his hands in retaliation. His fingers almost sinking into the fat that had accumulated on Gerard. Frank knew, knew, and could feel he was fat.

No, not there. Please, not there.

Gerard’s wiggling became more frantic his vision almost blurring as he desperately fought against Frank’s grip on him.

“Hey, Gee, it’s ok.”

Franks’ face was set in concern and worry as he let go of Gerard.

He was curled into the corner of the kitchen, shaking, verging on the precipice of a panic attack.

“Gee if you need to safeword you always can.”

“Yellow”

“You need to speak puppy?”

Whine, frustrated and sad whine.

Frank nodded, his eyebrows hadn’t unfurrowed yet.

“I don’t wanna be a roly-poly pup.”

“You’re no-“

“I know I’m not alright? I just feel so heavy Frank, I feel like I want to claw it all off,”

His head hang dejectedly as he sat slumped on his haunches.

“You know I’m always gonna listen to you, Talk to me, Gerard,”

He sat on the floor, no more pet and owner, just two men, sitting in their kitchen floor, a few feet away cause Gerard almost had a panic attack.

“You know where it started? Fucking Na Na Na. I’ll admit the attention was appreciated, but I wasn’t quite ready for….”

“The reaction?”

“Yeah.”

“We can burn those white jeans if you want.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Frank reached out to Gerard, His thumb rubbing his knuckles softly. The ink of his tattoos looking darker in contrast to the pale skin of Gerard’s.

“I just go down this spiral, I’m putting on weight that means I’m unhealthy, and I’m getting undesirable, that you’re not gonna want me….”

He let that insecurity trail off quietly. Even though as soon as it left his lips it seemed to scream in his head.

Frank closed the distance between them, they were sat shoulder to shoulder, determinedly looking Gerard in the eye.

“Gerard, I love you, I have parts of my skin that have been marked forever because of that, Believe me when I say, I’m so happy you’re getting healthier, I understand it sucks putting the weight on but believe me you look so good. You’re shimmering Gee, I mean it.”

Gerard looked up from where his eyes seemed to be tracing his own name on Frank’s hand.

“It just doesn’t feel healthy right now.”

“And it probably won’t for a bit, and that’s perfectly alright. If there are things you want to do to help, we can find something yeah? Even if it’s something stupid I will support you.”

“I’ve been meaning to take Lois for more walks.”

Upon hearing her name and her favourite four-letter word, Lois came over sitting as Gerard had been earlier.

Cocking her head to the side. Frank and Gerard shared a smirk.

“See even Lois wants to help.”

He laughed softly.

“I’m sorry for killing the mood.”

“It’s ok Gerard, I know there was other shit going through your mind.”

“I would like to be in puppy space again.”

“Give it some time yeah?”

Gerard nodded his head, one hand laced with Franks the other somewhat timidly resting on his chest. There were no pronounced ribs, he could still feel his heart completely racking his body, but that was most likely from the panic attack he’d just avoided.

He looked to Frank, who looked back from Lois to Gerard placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“And I’m so stupidly lucky to have you.”

They kissed sweetly, Gerard putting all of his hopes to get healthier and happier into it, Frank much the same. He let his head rest on Gerard’s shoulder. Scratching the spot on Lois’ tummy that made her thump her leg like she playing the kick drum for “Stitches”

“You know, it’s a good thing for puppies to have a little bit of plump on them.”

“My puppy fat?”

“Mhm. Healthy fat. On my healthy, sweet and most adorable puppy Gerard.”

Lois huffed and prodded her nose into Frank’s thigh.

“Well, equal most.”

A beat of silent reassurance, Frank is a sweetheart, honestly, too kind, too patient and too sweet for Gerard.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Take us for a walk tomorrow?”

His smile was filled with warmth and humour.

“Anything for my good pups”


End file.
